


Picking the Right Hero

by Maxbass



Category: Dragon's Crown (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Camp, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fantasy, Female Characters, Femdom, Futanari, Human, Large Breasts, Male Character(s) - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Quests, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Ruins, Vaginal Sex, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Sorceress, Amazon and Elf are in need for a hero so that they can go on a quest or else they have to stick at home but they need one that meet their requirements when suddenly one walks in that catches their fancy.Characters:Marcel Highthorn © MaxbassDragon's Crown © Vanillaware
Kudos: 2





	Picking the Right Hero

“It’s always tough to find the right hero to join us” Amazon says while she puts her mug down after taking a sip of her beer. “Agreed and it needs to be someone that can tend to our needs as well” Sorceress says while she takes her glass of wine from the table and brings it to her lips. “Yeah also someone that would appeal to all of us” Elf says which gets a chuckles from all of the women at the table. “Oh we all know about your preferences” Amazon tells Elf with a smirk on her face while the blond elf giggles a little nervously.

“If we can find all of what we are looking for in our hero, it would be great though that might be hard as well” Sorceress says with a smile on her face with a piece of parchment with all they wish for written on it. “That would be ideal” Amazon says while putting her mug down when the door opens and a redheaded boy with feminine facial features walks who walks to the bar ordering a mug of milk which gets a chuckle from the other men around him.

“What about him?” Amazon says pointing at the boy sitting at the bar with a grin when Elf looks she gasps and a hint desire sparkles in her eyes when she sees the size of the butt on the new arrival licking her lips. The sorceress grins when she looks at him and the effect he has on the two members of the group as well. She gets up and walks to the bar with her big breasts bouncing lightly which makes the men pay attention to her but look surprised when she sits next to the boy that just ordered milk.

“Me and my friends are looking for a hero to join our party, do you have a hero license…?” the redhead asks with curiosity when she sees he has heterochromatic eyes and his long hair is more in red to a fade as well as some tattoos on his arms. He looks at her and smiles warmly “I do and I’m Marcel Highthorn” he replies to her question. Sorceress smiles and leans closer which gives the boy a good look at her cleavage making him gulp before she whispers seductively in his ear “would you mind joining me and my party? We are in desperate need for a hero to join us so we can go on adventure”

“Oh I wouldn’t mind that, it is good to join some adventurers with some experience for me” he grins and Sorceress giggles before she locks her arm in his as she guides him to her table where her friends wait in anticipation. “Girls, allow me to introduce you to our hero, Marcel Highthorn meet Amazon, Elf and I am Sorceress” Sorceress says in introduction while her two friends look with hunger in their eyes at the new member of their group. “A pleasure I’m sure” Amazon says with a smirk when she notices that the boy not only has a big ass but there is a nice bulge in front as well.

“Oh I think he will work out nicely, welcome to our group” the muscular woman says to him with a grin while she puts an arm around him when he sits next to her which makes him gulp and blush at the same time. “You’re cute” Sorceress says while she snuggles against him pressing her breasts against his arm. “Yes I think he will do nicely” Elf grins while her foot rubs against the boy’s right leg. Marcel blushes red at all the attention from these lovely ladies when they tell him that he should meet them in front of this inn tomorrow morning.

“I will be there first thing in the morning after breakfast” she chuckles and they nod while he walks to the innkeeper to order a room for the night. He disappears upstairs while the women look at him leave with lustful grins on their faces before facing one another.

“He will do nicely; did you see the bulge in his pants?” Amazon asks and Sorceress nods with a grin on her face. “I did, it certainly is bigger than one would expect of someone with his looks so to speak” she giggles while she could feel herself turned on already. “Oh yes and that big butt” Elf sighs happily and licks her lips when she reminds everyone that they have an adventure to plan. 

“Good point, now that we have a hero in our party we can finally do this quest at that castle that lies in ruins a few weeks from here” Sorceress says and the three of them start planning their adventure amongst other things.

Marcel tries to sleep in his room but has a hard time falling asleep feeling all worked up after the way the women treated him earlier. His shaft is hard and all he could think was of them and the way they treated him. “I’m so hot and hard, I need to rub one out or I will be of no use on the adventure” he thinks and grabs his pole, his hands start moving up and down his pole and masturbates using his party members as masturbation material.

The next morning the boy stands there yawning after he had a hardy breakfast and stands there for a few minutes hoping he was not tricked by those lovely ladies when suddenly he feels something soft pressed against his back. “Morning hero” Sorceress whispers seductively while pressing her breasts against his back when he feels a hand on his ass. “Hello Hero, glad you are here and come and join us” Elf says giving that thick butt a squeeze. “Looks like everyone is here” Amazon says with a grin while she rubs her sexy butt against his crotch before telling everyone “let’s head out and make use of this daylight”

Marcel gulps feeling the same thing that he did last night when he needed to masturbate “how am I going to keep this up during our adventure” he wonders feeling his pole strain against his pants which gets a seductive grin from Amazon. Then they are off and they are out of the town after an hour of walking when the countryside greets the four adventurers.

Amazon walks in front shaking her big sexy ass in front of the boy as she does so while Sorceress walks next to him with her breasts occasionally brushing against Marcel’s arm who could also feel Elf’s eyes burn on his butt which made it incredibly hard for him to focus on the adventure.

Little does Marcel know that the three women decided to make him stay with them permanently and they have bought a trinket to make everyone know that he is theirs which makes them all grin licking their lips. They fully plan to seduce him and have their way with him since they took an instant liking to the young man though it was lust at first when the first saw him but during a week of hiking and talking there was something about him that made him attractive to them as well.

“Let us make camp, it is getting dark” Amazon tells the others before she orders “Marcel you and Sorceress put up the tents, Elf you gather wood while I will scan the surroundings for possible threats” They all nods so Amazon and Elf disappear in the woods while Marcel and Sorceress take out the tents and start setting them up.

When their camp has been set up and the fire has been lit the four of them sit around the fire having dinner before they head to bed with sorceress taking first watch, Marcel goes to his tent and tries to get some sleep.

Just like the first time he met the three women, he has a hard time falling asleep since the three women have been teasing him the entire week and he just cannot get them out of his mind. “Hopefully I don’t get caught” the new hero thinks while he pulls his shaft out, which was as hard as a rock all week, and starts to quietly masturbate but seconds later he hears the flap of his tent open and some wind coming inside when he sees a familiar figure peaking in.

“Such a naughty boy and I bet you are thinking of us while doing that” Sorceress says with a grin on her face while she enters the tent pulling the flap down. The hero tries to hide and deny it but the redhead has none of it. “Oh no, you’re not hiding that big thing from me” she giggles and pulls her top down making her huge tits bounce freely. The woman chuckles when she sees his reaction while she pulls his hands from his fat cock and wraps her tits around it “mmm much bigger than I imagined” she giggles before she starts rubbing them along his pole while her enormous breasts.

Marcel moans and cannot believe this is happening when he looks into the women’s brown eyes who starts licking his pole. “Mmm such a delicious dick you have and to think it will be all ours” Sorceress thinks before she wraps her lips around the head and starts to suck on in. The hero moans softly trying not to warn the others but it becomes harder the longer this beautiful woman continues.

His pole is throbbing like crazy and pre starts to leak from it into the redhead’s mouth who swallows it eagerly. “Looks like he’s about to cum” she thinks happily while her head bobs faster back and forth when his hips start to buck and huge pole starts to shoot cock milk deep into her mouth. Sorceress swallows and drinks deeply from all that salty white liquid until it stops feeding her. “Mmmm time to fill the other mouth” she whispers seductively after she takes her mouth and tits from his shaft.

“O-other mouth?” Marcel asks when he sees his companion undress completely, except for the hat, and notices how wet her honey pot is. “Oh yes, I’m going to ride it hard until your balls are completely empty” Sorceress tells him with a menacing grin on her lips when she gets on top of him and sinks that hard manhood deep into her moist womanhood. “Mmm oh yes that’s it” she coos happily while looking down at Marcel with her boobs brushing over his chest and starts to move her hips.

“Oooh such a good boy mmm filling me with so much dick ooh aaah!” the redheaded woman moans while moving her hips wildly like she riding a wild beast “I’m sure it feels much better than you imagined while jerking off while you think of me” she says in a teasing tone. Marcel’s heterochromatic eyes widen at this “I wasn’t” he tries to deny it even of it was true but a moan escapes his lips once more looking up at those bouncing breasts.

“No need to lie, boy! Aaah I have seen the way you have been looking at me and the others! Aaaah oooh fuck this feels so good!” she moans in a dominating tone while she grabs her breasts and fondles them which makes him even harder much to the delight of Sorceress. “If you keep doing that you’re going to make me cum aaah mmm please aaah please pull it out aaah!” Marcel moans and begs when he feels like he is on the edge of climaxing. 

“No way aaah you’re going to cum inside me and your shoot hot jizz inside me! You hear me! Don’t you even dare of thinking of pulling out!” she orders him while her own orgasm is imminent and her clamp takes a good hold of his breeding rod before they both start to orgasm hard. Hot semen get release into the woman’s womb while she squirts all over his crotch like a fountain while she moans “so much cum aaah all inside me”

The two of them shiver when Marcel finally stops cumming but his pole is still hard inside her when she leans against him with her massive breasts pressing against the boy’s chest. “Don’t think we’re done yet” she whispers seductively yet domineering “we have only just begun”

“Such a good boy” Sorceress coos while resting her head on his chest and she starts to kiss him deeply on the lips before they both drift away and fall asleep.

Amazon wakes up to take the shift in guarding the camp when she notices the Sorceress is missing but she hears two people making soft sleeping sounds when she opens the flap of Marcel’s tent. “Looks like she is the first to have made the move but I’m going to be next” she says with a grin when she sees Sorceress and Marcel sleeping together and then closes the tent to take her spot at the campfire.

The next morning both Marcel and Sorceress crawl out of the same tent and the woman sees Elf sitting there with a grin on her face. The redhead giggles and nods which tells the blond enough. “Oh his ass is going to be mine soon enough” Elf thinks while her eyes go back to the campfire which has almost died out but she does not throw another branch in it since it is almost time to break up camp and continue their journey.

Several days go by before they find another site that is suitable for camping which is only a few days removed from their destination. Marcel has been straining mostly due to the seducing way his traveling companions have been walking while his thoughts also drift off to the time that Sorceress used him for her pleasure though he certainly did not mind it but it made him so horny again. 

This does not go unnoticed and the women only grin at the discomfort of the boy while they try hard to stay focused on the road so that they will not fall into an ambush or trap.

The orders are pretty much the same as the last time they made camp but Amazon talks to Sorceress who grins and nods when she gets told that the boy is to be left alone for the muscular woman. “Fair enough, we all need to have had our way with him for the trinket to work” the redhead giggles and Amazon nods while her green eyes look hungrily at the hero.

This time Marcel tries to be careful and fight the urge to masturbate again in case he gets caught again though secretively he would not mind having Sorceress catching him again when the flap opens and her sees the blond locks and green eyes of Amazon who crawls into his tent with a grin on her face and strips down before she turns around.

The redhead gets a good look at that sexy ass he has been staring at for the entire time when it gets closer to his face. “Go ahead and kiss it, worship my ass” Amazon orders him while wiggling her ass in front of him. He is unable to resist her order since deep down inside him he loves how they have treated him so far. “Mmm yes that is a good boy slut! Use those lips on my ass and don’t leave a spot unkissed” she growls lustfully while her cunt drips on his chest since she is getting quite turned on now and pushes her ass on his face.

“Oooh yes mm I love my ass getting worked over! Use your tongue on my hole” Amazon orders which Marcel obeys and his tongue starts to lick around the rim of the woman’s butt hole which starts to twitch from the touch. “Aaah yes that’s it my little pet! Lick it! Push your tongue inside my ass to lube it up nicely!” the blond muscle woman moans while grinding her ass on his face even more. He feels her hole tightening on his tongue when he feels moist dripping on his chest and neck. 

“So good, that made me cum hard but now I want your dick in my ass” he hears her tell him when that sexy ass moves way from his face and he looks in her green eyes. Marcel feels a strong hand on his hard pole before it gets pulled out and the tall woman shifts a little until he feels a tight hole against the head of his shaft. Then he feels something warm when he realizes how tight it feels. “Aaah good god! Such a nice cock for my ass!” Amazon growls in heat and starts to move her hips while the hero’s cock sinks deeper and deeper into that muscular bubble butt which causes the woman to moan a little louder.

“I just love a good dick in my ass and yours is amazing mmm you can count on it that I will make more use of it ooh god I think I’m getting close to cumming already” Amazon moans in heat while she looks down at the boy with lust and desire. “Come on little slut! Aaah fill my ass with your cum and don’t believe for a second we’ll be done after that! Oooh mmm I want cum in my cunt next!” the tall woman moans and grunts moving her hips faster which makes it impossible for Marcel to hold back and he thrusts up deep into the woman and he unloads deep into that sexy ass.

“Such a good little pet” Amazon coos happily after she stops climaxing and pulls his dick from her ass pussy leaking hot cum down on the ground. A giggle escape the muscular woman’s lips until his meat swords disappears deep into her scabbard. 

“Round two is about to start, be prepared to shoot a lot of cum inside me” she whispers in his ear before she nibbles on it while her hips start to move to claim her next load of the hero’s seed in her womb.

Elf chuckles when she finds Amazon in the tent of Marcel but decided not to say a thing knowing that she will get her turn next time.

“How was he?” Sorceress asks quietly to Amazon after they break camp and are on the final stretch of their quest. “Amazing, I hope that Elf will get her way with him soon so we can claim him for ourselves” the warrior woman replies with her giant pole axe in her hands. “Agreed, it feels like his seed is still swimming in my womb” Sorceress giggles and Amazon grins broadly when tells the brunette that she can still feel his dick inside her and tells her that she cannot wait for them to be able to use that trinket they bought just before they left the town while she looks at the glowing gem in her ring.

“There it is” Elf whispers when they see the ruins of the castle after several hours of walking and the four of them move stealthily towards it when they see a few goblins standing outside. Sorceress chants softly when a smoke surrounds the goblins who drop dead on the ground. “Alright now let’s head into the tunnels though if we only encounter only goblins then Hero and Elf should stay behind but firs let’s go into the ruins first” Amazon says and all four descend into the castle dungeons.

The four of them move slowly through the dark dungeon but they encounter little resistance and there are barely any traps at all. “Is there any actual treasure or is this dungeon so little known or so old that the traps have stopped functioning?” Marcel asks the others and Sorceress thinks for a second. “I guess that could be it, the map I have is rather older and only a spell keeps it from disintegrating. I think the way is only walking straight on until we find the treasure room though it is still a long way to walk” the spell caster tells the others.

“Then this is a good spot to have Elf and Hero keep an eye out for anyone coming in and surprise us while we search for the treasure that is supposed to be here, we’ll give the usual signal when we find something and you do the same when things become too hard to handle” Amazon orders and all agree to this so Amazon and Sorceress move on while Elf and Marcel find a good spot to hide behind yet have a good vantage point of people coming in.

“Do you think people will actually come in and maybe attack us Elf?” Marcel asks the woman who shrugs and hands him a mushroom to eat while she eats one similar to it. She moves her panties down and a thick shaft comes from between her legs which shocks Marcel when she grabs his nose to force him to open his mouth. “Mmm god yes, I’ve needed this relief since I saw your sexy ass” Elf whispers when she pushes her hard pole deep into his mouth.

“Now be quiet and enjoy this mouth fucking that I’m going to give you” Elf growls in heat while the dickgirl grabs his head and starts moving her hips. Marcel could taste the salty flavor of the Elf’s rod that starts to go in deeper and deeper. “Oooh yes aaah down your throat ooh f-fuck! I’m going to have a tough time staying quiet with that amazing mouth on my dick” the blond elf moans in heat while her hips move like rapid fire.

“Mmm I needed it so much” Elf thinks bucking her hips while she losses herself in the pleasure that the boy’s mouth pussy gave her thick Elven shaft. Marcel’s throat is tightening on it with, the taste was making him get hard as well as causing him to gag but that seems to please Elf even more when he feel that hose leaking pre-cum down his throat. “Ooh fuck I’m going cum so much, little bitch boy” Elf groans a little while her brown eyes are still focus on the entry way before she lets out a soft howl and hot cum flows down his throat and into his stomach.

“Soooo good it has been too long” Elf coos happily when she pulls out and shoot a few ropes on Marcel’s face. “You look good with my cum on you” she grins wickedly while she watches him swallow the last drops and pets his head. “Good slut but now bend over, my cock has been aching to fuck your ass for weeks now” Elf orders and Marcel weakly obeys and she has to refrain herself from ripping his pants off.

She grins when she sees his bare ass and gives it a few good spanks making Marcel whimper before spreading his ass cheeks. “Damn if this isn’t the best ass I’ve ever seen” Elf grins before she rams her cum covered dick right up his virgin ass. “Ooooh yesss what an ass” the dickgirl moans happily when his butthole tightens quite nicely around her Elven wand before she beings to violently thrust hard into Marcel’s thick rear.

“Aaah yes this ass belongs to me now” Elf moans and grunts while her hand comes down to spank it once more to leave a red handprint on it. Marcel whimpers and moans “I can’t believe getting my ass fucked can feel this good” the boy thinks while another stinging spank crosses his ass cheek. He could hear Elf moan like crazy and he follows her example unable to contain himself while hot pre leaks in his inside now.

“Mmm oooh just have to keep focused or I’ll lose my mind but I am going to paint your insides with my cum and breed your ass” Elf howls in bliss before she rams her girlcock in all the way and hot liquid starts to fill his guts only wondering for a second what Elf meant with breeding his ass. “Take all of it aaah you’re going to have my babies” the dickgirl grunts when she finally pulls out and a few stings of cum land on his fat ass.

“Now that was the best shot I have done in years” Elf grins “but now it is your time to fuck my ass with that big dick of yours now” she orders in a tone he cannot refuse and gets behind her. He starts to drill her hard and deep and much to the delight of Elf who throws her ass into it with so much pleasure that he knows he will not last as long as he normally would but that does not seem to bother Elf much.

An hour later of walking through the dungeon and Amazon and Sorceress find a hidden door and with a spell they are successful in opening it. They walk inside and see a true treasure trove of coins, gems and art much to their delight when they notice the gem in their rings pulsating. “Looks like she was not able to hold back though I was betting on that” Sorceress chuckles and Amazon grins at that. “You’re an evil woman when there is something that you want there is no holding back” which makes them both laugh while they both start grabbing their magical back and start grabbing as much loot as those container could hold.

The two women quickly move into the corridor and back towards the exit when they see their party members till going at it. “Enough fun for now you two, we better get out of here since we got the treasure already” Sorceress giggles when she watches Elf pull her dick out of Marcel’s ass watching that ruined hole drip with Elven jizz as their hero pulls his pants up, Elf kisses his lips deeply before grabbing her bow.

After a few hours later and they are back at the site where they camped earlier. They sit down or at least Amazon, Sorceress and Elf do but Marcel is still sore from his first anal sex. Sorceress grins while she looks at the others who all nod before the redheaded woman grabs something from her bag. The hero could not see what it is she is holding but she gets behind him and whispers “a little gift” he feels her put something around his neck followed by the sounds of a click and his hand move towards the object around his neck.

“With this collar you now belong to the three of us and everyone who sees it will know that” she whispers seductively and notices the gems on each ring glowing while a string of golden light coming from them which connects to the collar after which they dissipate. Sorceress grins and kisses the hero on the lips before the others do the same when Amazon grins and presses the gem on her ring. A leash appears and takes a hold on the collar where a tag appears with his owner’s names written on it.

“Time to head back to town and show you off as well as getting our treasure appraised” Amazon says while she pulls the leash which makes the women laugh as they all head back.

Eight months later and the four of them live together in a nice mansion where they have been using and abusing their pet as they see fit though they do love him dearly when they go out on the town for supplies where everyone look at the as all four of them walking with big bellies looking pregnant. “It must have been that mushroom” Marcel thinks while he is leashed to Elf’s ring while sporting a baby bump like his owners only a month away until each of them start to deliver his babies as he will give birth to Elf’s baby yet he could not be happier.

The End


End file.
